Determining recovery times for performing functions typically requires a series of steps that may be complicated and inaccurate. Inaccurate recovery times may lead to delays, testing malfunctions, higher costs, and low customer satisfaction. Typically, determining recovery times for performing functions is only based on one factor. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described herein above.